Timeline
This timeline lists all known events in the Outlast series. 1918 ;October 20 :Rudolf Wernicke is born in Germany.Dr. Wernicke Death Certificate 1938 ;September 6 :A report is written in Berlin regarding the progress of Dr. Wernicke's work on the Morphogenic Engine.The Spirit Breach 1949 ;Unknown date :Dr. Wernicke is brought to the United States as part of Project Paperclip.Dr. Wernicke Obituary 1952 ;Unknown date :Shirley Pierce is interned at the Mount Massive Mental Hospital for hypnotherapy treatments.You Promised Me a Rose Garden 1954 ;Unknown date :Dr. Wernicke is officially recorded as citizen of the United States. ;February 10 :Shirley Pierce is subjected to an Hypnotic Homicide experiment as part of the MKULTRA program.MKULTRA CIA Hypnotic Homicide 1958 ;Unknown date Dr. Bruce Newhouse starts working at Mount Massive on hypnotherapy treatments for patients.God and Family ;April 15 :J. Lawler budgets for the continued research of Dr. Wernicke's Morphogenic Engine as part of Project MKULTRA.Lesser Known Ecological Aspects of Humanity 1971 ;Unknown date :Mount Massive Asylum is shut down amid scandal and government secrecy.Mount Massive Asylum (note) 2006 ;Unknown date :The Murkoff Corporation buys the Spindeltop Psychotherapy Clinic in Hattin, Texas, as part of Jeremy Blaire's "Research Through Charity" initiative.Outlast: The Murkoff Account Issue 1 2008 ;Unknown date :Paul Marion and Pauline Glick are partnered as Murkoff Indusrance Mitigation officers. ;July :Dr. Wernicke moves to the Mount Massive Preserve to do charitable work for the Murkoff Corporation. ;Late 2008 :Marion and Glick resolves on the Hat Box Murders at the Spindeltop Psychotherapy Clinic. 2009 ;Unknown date :Mount Massive Asylum is reopened by Murkoff Psychiatric Systems for charitable work. Chris Walker is interned as patient. ;February 28 :Dr. Wernicke is officially pronounced dead at the Mount Massive Preserve. ;April 12 :William Hope starts consultations for the Morphogenic Engine program.Project Walrider Patient Status Report for William Hope 2010 ;Unknown date :Melissa Cho fills a lawsuit against Murkoff regarding the termination of her contract at Mount Massive Asylum based on gender selection.Gender Selection in Mount Massive Contractors ;November 1 :Frank Manera starts consultations for the Morphogenic Engine program.Project Walrider Patient Status Report for Frank Manera 2011 ;January 28 :Chris Walker starts consultations for the Morphogenic Engine program.Project Walrider Patient Status Report for Chris Walker 2012 ;October 4 :An anonymous employ at Mount massive complains to Human Resources on safety conditions at the hospital. Marion and Glick are sent to the asylum to investigate''Outlast: The Murkoff Account'' Issue 2 ;October :Richard Trager is fired from his post as executive in Mount Massive and interned as patient of the Morphogenic Engine program. 2013 ;February 14 :Eddie Gluskin starts consultations for the Morphogenic Engine program.Project Walrider Patient Status Report of Eddie Gluskin ;September 17 :Waylon Park leaks information regarding the experiments at Mount Massive Asylum to Miles Upshur. He is consequently arrested and transferred as patient for .The Whistleblower (document) ;September :The Mount Massive Asylum Incident, Outlast and Outlast: Whistleblower take place. :Marion and Glick follow Upshur's bank activity to Tiffany Hope. Murkoff eliminates Billy Hope's Walrider manifestation.Outlast: The Murkoff Account Issue 3 :Waylon Park meets Simon Peacock and leaks enough evidence to incriminate Murkoff. :Marion and Glick try to locate Waylon Park. Marion first meets Peacock who leaves him the coordinates to Temple Gate in Arizona.Outlast: The Murkoff Account Issue 4 2015 :Paul Marion is contacted again by Peacock and decides to investigate the location at the coordinates alone. He meets Anna Lee in her escape of Temple Gate and kills her uncle Paul in self-defense. :Anna Lee and Marion are interned in the same hospital. Pauline Glick kills her to hide the Murkoff experiment at Temple Gate. :Marion's daughter is kidnapped by Peacock to force him to work against Murkoff.Outlast: The Murkoff Account Issue 5 :Two weeks later, the events of Outlast 2 take place. References Category:Outlast Universe